Baby-face
by MitchellAlev14
Summary: On any other day, Haruhi and Tamaki stumble upon a a little girl who is traumatized for her life. What happened to her? How is she related to the crime-scene blocks away? Slowing figuring our what happened, the Host Club wont stop until they find the one responsible for hurting her in the most horrible way you can possibly hurt a girl. O/C's


**I don't own Bisco Hatori's work.**

"Yep. In here logic doesn't exist."

Kyoya mumbled to himself as Tamaki had begun his daily rants, and the twins with their pranks, and Haruhi in the midst of it all.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai had graduated from Ouran and now Kyoya is a senior. He looks up from his computer to realize nothing has changed. Not even when Tamaki had confessed his love to Haruhi twice, and she obliviously rejected him. Lots of things happened that year they first met Haruhi, and now it's another year; another year here in the host club.

"Tamaki! I told you not to do that!" Haruhi called out annoyed.

"What do you mean?! Daddy is trying to protect you!" He says.

Haruhi tried hard to focus back in her text book, but Tamaki continued his feud with the twins. "Im sorry but I don't believe my dad is in here right now."

Tamaki froze. "What?! " His face turned white. "How could this be?! Kyoya! Haruhi is blind!"

Kyoya sighed. "She referred to her real father not you Tamaki."

Tamaki just sighed relieved. "That's right. How could I have not foreseen that Haruhi no longer sees me as a patriarchal figure; but as a love interest!"

"You're thinking too much." The twins chanted in sync.

Kyoya continued typing into his computer.

"Bean paste bun!" A small girl shouted. She had long brown hair, and had bangs that sat upon her forehead. Her face was baby-shaped and resembled a ten year old, but one can be fooled; because Koregai Aiko is sixteen years old! Aiko sat patiently as the baker handed her a beautifully fresh Bean paste bun. "Thank chu so much!"

She skipped happily towards the gate of Ouran Academy. She was expected to be attending the entrance ceremony but Aiko can care less about school! She wants to go back to her comfy bed and sleep all day with her tasty bean pase bun.

*Ding**Dong**Ding*

"_We apologize for the interruption of your classes but is required goes into lock-down. There is currently a crime scene just a block away and The Ootori police force is protecting the gates. Thank you and we will inform you of any news."_

"That sounds terrible."Haruhi says.

"It's probably just a purse-snatcher-"

"Or a robbery ; commoner stuff like that." Hikaru and Kaoru say one after another. They said attempting the reassure Haruhi; but instead just annoy her.

Haruhi notices everyone just act like the intercom never even went off. Is she the only one decent enough to be worried?

Tamaki wakes up from nap he had taken on the couch. After a club meeting, everyone went back to class. He feels dismayed that they hadn't woken him up.

He lifts himself and walks towards the door.

"Hic…uh…Hic..uwa…."

Tamaki almost jolts terrified. What was that? It came from the Janitor's closet. He scurried towards the closet and listened to realize it sounded like a toddler crying. It pulled his heart-strings and he opened the door.

Down at the corner of the room, sat a small girl with long brown hair. Her yellow uniform dress was dirty, her hair as disheveled, and she had no stockings, in fact, she was bare-foot.

"Hey, there; what's wrong?" Tamaki said sticking out his hands toward her. She lifts her head up from her eyes, and she backs away terrified. "It's okay…"

She tried to push her back against the wall hoping it would disappear so she can run away.

Tamaki backed up a bit; it was as if she was terrified of Tamaki for her life. It pained Tamaki that she looked so much like frightened kitten, and it hit him more because the girl resembled a younger version of Haruhi.

"Did something happen? I wont hurt you…"Tamaki says as he gently touches her hand.

"No!"She screams terrified. Tamaki jolts back for her safety.

"What's going on Tamaki-senpai?"Haruhi asks passing by with a folder.

"What are you doing here Haruhi?"Tamaki asks.

"I was going to turn in the role-call for our homeroom when I heard a scream." Haruhi walked closer to see what was in the closet.

The girl was shivering and her tears flowed endlessly. "Hey are you alright?"

The girl just continued sobbing and was trying really hard to wrap her dress around her legs.

Haruhi had a worried look. She looks like she's in so much pain. "Tamaki-senpai. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I have no idea. I heard her crying from the club room."

Haruhi bent down on her knees. "Listen. Tamaki-senpai and I are worried about you, are you okay? Do you need help?"

The girl just continued crying and she eventually calmed down a bit.

"It's okay you can trust me. Do you have a name?"

The girl continues sobbing and huddles up against the wall. Haruhi didn't seem like a bad guy, in fact she didn't even seem like a guy. She hiccups between sobs. "A-ai-ko…"


End file.
